


Claimed Territory

by Kalira



Category: Naruto
Genre: (implied/hinted) - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Youkai, Discord: Umino Hours, Gen, Kitsune Umino Iruka, Kitsune Uzumaki Naruto, Pre-Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka - Freeform, Umino Hours Winter Bingo, Umino Hours Winter Bingo 2020-2021, Wolf Hatake Kakashi, Youkai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29096796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: Travelling with his remarkable kit, Iruka knew crossing into the wild mountains claimed by wolves was stunningly dangerous - but they have no other choice. In his wildest imaginings Iruka could not have foreseen the shape of the danger - and opportunity - such a path will lead them to. . .
Relationships: Umino Iruka & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 10
Kudos: 115
Collections: Kalira's Iruka Winter Bingo Stories (2020-2021), The Umino Hours Winter Bingo 2020





	Claimed Territory

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the space 'Wolf Moon' on [my Iruka Winter Bingo board](https://kalira.dreamwidth.org/33520.html)!

“Iruka-nii!”

Iruka jumped, tails lashing, then immediately forced himself to calm, twisting to look down at Naruto, bouncing at his side. “What is it, Naru?”

Naruto edged closer, fingers curling into Iruka’s kimono. “Why are you so nervous?” he asked, and Iruka stilled.

“I’m not.” He smiled at Naruto, ruffling his bright hair. “Come on.”

“But you’re all . . . jumpy and twitchy and you don’t usually _do_ that, what’s got you all . . . funny, Iruka-nii?” Naruto asked, though he followed Iruka obligingly as he started walking again.

“It is only that we are taking a road I haven’t walked in a long time.” Iruka said with a reassuring smile. “I’m out of familiar grounds. There’s nothing to be nervous about.”

Nothing except that they had been in wolf territory since the far side of the mountains, and it was mating season for wolves, who were much closer to their feral side than kitsune, and would be more aggressive under the wolf moon, and they _already_ were not necessarily likely to be pleased with two kitsune crossing territory that might or might not be claimed by a specific pack or individual. . .

Nope, nothing to worry over, Iruka thought, ears flicking to try and keep tabs on any unusual sounds around them. Not when he was travelling with no companion but an underage kit with more power than he knew what to do with - or even control; no one under a century should _have_ more than one tail, and Naruto had three - someone who could light up like a _beacon_ to the right - or wrong - senses. . .

Iruka smiled reassuringly and patted Naruto’s head, drawing him along as they walked a path beneath the bright moon. Perhaps, Iruka thought, they could indeed pass through these lands without drawing any attention.

Even under the wolf moon.

Iruka shivered and resisted the urge to push Naruto on faster. Taking his true form would only draw attention more easily - much less the splashy magic that was thrown everywhere when Naruto transformed. It continued to radiate off him while he was in his true form, more even than a nine-tails, with his shaky level of control. He _was_ only a kit.

While he could conceal himself, even from others with power, Iruka couldn’t hide _that_ , and so when they travelled through the lands of other youkai, they travelled on two feet, walking like ningen. Thus far the only trouble they had encountered had been easy enough for Iruka to deal with - a jorougumo who despite her own flames had fled shrieking under waves of foxfire, a pair of oni who had fought hard but gone down under his fangs, a kamaitachi who had been bent more on defending her kits than attacking. . .

Iruka only hoped it stayed that way. He flicked his tails and slid a hand across Naruto’s shoulders, drawing him in closer. Wolves might not be quite so easy to send off, not for a lone kitsune protecting a kit.

Iruka shivered, glancing up at the fulsome moon once more before they passed beneath a thick canopy, the trunks of the trees allowing plenty of room for passage but their branches twining together overhead. Naruto chattered cheerfully, his voice quiet but curious, and Iruka did his best to answer all his kit’s questions while keeping his senses attuned to the world around them.

Thus far he had sensed nothing more dangerous than a few small spirits, most sleeping, none strong enough to be a threat. He hoped it would remain the case.

Iruka cradled his sleepy kit in his lap, his own aura dampening Naruto’s as he fell asleep, and kept watch as the sun rose. It would take them at least another few days to walk the mountain paths and be safely out of wolf territory, but Iruka was relieved to have made it through thus far undetected.

Naruto wriggled, tails and ears twitching, and Iruka shushed him softly, brushing a hand over one of his ears and ruffling his hair.

Iruka got little sleep himself, too concerned with keeping watch, but he could manage like this for a few days at least. He woke Naruto as night fell, they shared a quick meal and then got moving again, Naruto bounding ahead eagerly but never straying _too_ far away from Iruka.

He was glad of it, and not to have to remind Naruto to stay close, but it also made his heart ache that Naruto knew, all too well, the dangers they faced.

They had been walking for a few hours, the wolf moon once more high overhead, when something teased at the very edge of Iruka’s senses. The sky was clear, but the air shivered with electricity as though a storm was cresting, and it made Iruka’s hackles tingle. He reached out, uneasily beckoning Naruto closer as he searched their surroundings.

He heard a single step from Naruto, and then silence - and the cold forest around them was going still as well.

Iruka whirled, alarm zinging through his blood.

His heart nearly stopped as his eyes fell on his kit standing stock still beneath the huge muzzle of a wild white wolf. He cocked his head, tilting it and peering at Naruto with one ruby eye. “You are not of these mountains.” he said slowly, tail swishing.

“Naru-” Iruka wanted to order Naruto to come to him, but his kit was too close to the wolf; he couldn’t run. “We’re just passing through, we mean no harm.” Iruka said swiftly, edging closer, his hands out. His ears were folded back against his head and his tails stiff. If he could just get Naruto away from the wolf. . .

There was only one wolf, Iruka could feel the silence and stillness of the forest around them - everything that drew breath nearby was hiding away from the stalking predator, but there were no more - if he had Naruto _with him_. . . If Naruto was out of the wolf’s immediate range and at Iruka’s side, Iruka _might_ have been able to get them clear, to run fast enough. He couldn’t bet on outrunning a wolf - it was only the slowest of wolves who could not outchase a fox in pure speed - but with his tricks brought to bear it would have given them a chance.

But any attempt was useless if he couldn’t get Naruto away from the wolf to start with. Iruka couldn’t run without him.

“Kitsune.”

Iruka met the wolf’s mismatched eyes - one lightning blue, one blood red - squarely, braced for anything.

“I would not harm a youngling.” He dipped his head even further, nudging Naruto with his muzzle. Naruto yipped, darting back to Iruka, who met him with open arms, breathless. “Even one so strange as to have three tails. . .”

“He _is_ only a kit.” Iruka said quickly, stroking Naruto’s shoulder and down his back. “I know his tails-” If the wolf thought it an illusion; that Iruka’s companion was another mature kitsune, the insult or _threat_ that could pose- Iruka shuddered and rushed on. “But he _is_ , it’s not a disguise, I swear.”

“That much is clear.” the wolf interrupted, tilting his head and looking them over with only his red eye. “What brings a five-tails with a strange kit into wolf lands?”

Naruto whimpered uncertainly and Iruka trilled softly to him, rubbing the back of his neck and stroking his ears.

“We’re only travelling. We- I had no intention to cross over claimed territory, if we have I apologise, we meant no offense.” Iruka said, feeling an unhappy twist at being so very . . . placatory. They _were_ in wolf lands, however, and Iruka had a kit to look after.

“This is claimed territory. Mine.” the wolf confirmed, and Iruka swallowed nervously.

“Sorry.” Naruto said, pressing closer still to Iruka’s side.

“I’m not offended.” the wolf said, stretching lazily and- and settling to the earth, front paws stretched out before him and ears pricked towards Iruka and Naruto. “Only curious. It harms nothing to have kitsune walk through my forest.”

“Thank you.” Iruka said, his heart finally easing a little. “If you would be so gracious as to allow it, we will trouble you and your pack . . . or mate . . . no more. If any other would hold the same lack of offense to our presence.”

“This is my territory alone.” the wolf said, one ear flicking. “No one else has the right to take offense or argue with who I choose to allow here.”

“If you can do that, if you’re _really_ all grown up, why do you only have one tail like a baby?” Naruto asked, and Iruka froze.

“ _Naruto!_ ” Iruka snapped, squeezing his shoulder, stomach knotting.

The wolf-

He was _laughing_ , tail swishing and head down, his jaw open to show off alarming fangs.

“What?” Naruto asked in a tiny voice, and Iruka opened his mouth to scold him, but-

“Only kitsune grow into more tails, little one.” The wolf climbed to his feet, shaking himself and pacing forwards. The moon lit on his fur, shimmering silver, and Iruka clutched his kit close, prepared to run. “If you ever see a wolf with more than one, that would be quite a curious wolf indeed.” He grinned.

“That was _rude_ , Naruto; apologise.” Iruka said softly, pinching one of Naruto’s ears.

“Ow! But-” Naruto began. Iruka raised an eyebrow - he hadn’t pinched _that_ hard - and tugged lightly. “I’m sorry. Um. Wolf-san.”

“You’re a curious kit, _Naruto-kun_.” The wolf flicked an ear, tail wagging. “I am Kakashi, and I don’t mind questions.” he said, then shifted his attention back to Iruka. He stiffened his spine, lifting his chin. “I don’t mind kitsune, either, or your passage on my territory - but you might not be so lucky once you leave my territory.”

Iruka grimaced, nodding.

“Especially,” Kakashi looked up at the moon, a faintly dreamy look crossing his face, “when the wolf moon holds sway. . .”

Naruto made a curious sound, not quite stepping away from Iruka but no longer pressed so near his side, either.

Kakashi lowered his head. “What brought you to travel such a dangerous path under the wolf moon?” he asked, sharp eyes fixed on Iruka’s face.

He licked his lips. “We had little choice.” Iruka said diplomatically.

“Iruka-nii had to run because of me.” Naruto said softly, his sad, guilty words like a knife in Iruka’s heart.

“Oh, Naru. . .” Iruka knelt, cupping his face. “No. It’s not your fault.” He stroked Naruto’s messy red-gold hair out of his face and tugged him close to rest their brows together. “We needed to leave to be safe. That’s all.”

“. . .and that lead you through these mountains?” Kakashi said leadingly from all too close, startling Iruka. “There aren’t any kitsune settled within a fortnight’s travel of here, if you’ve been walking, either.”

Iruka glared, and Kakashi slanted a curious look at him.

“You needn’t continue on this path.” Kakashi said, and Iruka frowned as he climbed to his feet once more, tails flicking, and cradled Naruto close.

“I hardly think-”

“This is my territory,” Kakashi repeated, “no one else has any right to contest what I choose to allow here. You are welcome to remain,” he stretched, ears tilting back and plumed tail curling up over his back, “at least until the wolf moon passes.” He grinned playfully as he rose to his paws again, looming a little even over Iruka. “Perhaps longer, if it suits.” he said with an arch look.

Iruka was speechless, fingers curling into Naruto’s jacket. He opened his mouth, then closed it, shifting uncertainly. Kakashi was not wrong - the risk of travelling through wolf territory had only been highlighted more dramatically by his finding them. They had been _unbelievably_ fortunate that Kakashi quite clearly held no ill will for their presence - or Naruto’s rudeness, for that matter.

“The choice is yours.” Kakashi said with a fluid shrug that shouldn’t quite have worked in such a shape. “You would be safe from any other wolves - any other youkai - for so long as you remain with me.”

“Why would you offer sanctuary to us?” Iruka asked. His senses underlined that Kakashi held no anger or duplicity, but his invitation still made no sense.

Kakashi gave a soft rumble that wasn’t quite a growl, then blurred in a shimmering blue-white flash of light. “I knew a pair of kitsune once.” he said softly as it faded, revealing that he had taken a near-human form; his red eye and the scar that looked so much worse on a human face were half-hidden by fluffy silver hair, but the blue one met Iruka’s without hesitation. “When I was a cub myself. They were unusual themselves, and they were . . . kind to me.”

There was a world of unspoken depth in those words, but Iruka was _not_ callous enough - nor foolish enough - to tread anywhere near it. He squeezed Naruto’s nape warningly.

“We can stop walking?” Naruto asked quietly almost before Iruka could accept Kakashi’s generous offer, tugging at Iruka’s obi, and he smiled slightly, startled as Kakashi did the same.

Iruka glanced between them, then took a breath and nodded shallowly. “Yes, Naru. At least for a while.” He caught Kakashi’s gaze once more. “Thank you, Kakashi-san.”

**Author's Note:**

> I fully intended to imply that the kitsune Kakashi once knew were Kushina and Minato . . . please feel welcome to draw your own conclusions as to what that means about Naruto's past. . .


End file.
